smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Legend-tony980
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Koopalings page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Blog Post Please go to my Blog Post. It's quite important. Sacorguy79 15:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I've seen your blog post now. Listen: Moon and I have locked the pages because of the recent attack on the Wiki. Of course, they may be back, and we had to lock them to avoid spam. This won't be up forever, in about 15 days we'll unlock most of the pages. In the meantime, keep a lookout for Matt Marauder and King Matt. Sacorguy79 16:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I've made you an Admin to edit the pages that are locked. Have Fun! Sacorguy79 16:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I can't ban him because when I do, some other users have similar IP addresses and they'll end up being banned, too. And if the pages are unlocked and I ban the spammers, the innocents will be banned, too. Sacorguy79 16:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 True Dat. Sacorguy79 17:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 If I try editing, will the article I edited be unlocked or still be locked? Should it matter? You're an Admin, you know. You can edit locked pages. Sacorguy79 10:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Oh sorry, that's true. I must've forgotten it. Heh heh... O.O Well, most of the pages are unlocked, so I believe we're safe. Sacorguy79 14:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Whew...that's great. :D But we must still be carefull. No matter what. >:( Righto, chap. Sacorguy79 15:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Listen: if you write down false information two more times, I'm banning you for 3 days. Shadow is not returning in Episode 9 and Sonic and Shadow's friends won't be revived. Silver isn't appearing either. Alvin has confirmed these. Have I made myself clear? Sacorguy79 16:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sorry, but I didn't knew Shadow won't return in the next Episode 9. But did Alvin told you that he won't? And I never said that Sonic's and Shadow's friends will be revived, I said that the Chaos Emeralds can revive them like it happened to Sonic on Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. As for Silver the Hedgehog, I said it is possible for him to appear, not WILL appear. On Alvins DA account in the conversation, he said himself that Shadow isn't returning in Episode 9. Also, no hard feelings! I understand that you didn't know that, so don't feel marked for life on that! =) 11:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I get info from his DA page along with conversation. It helps a lot to do quick checks. Sacorguy79 23:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Mm-hmm...Ok, I'll try look what he said on DeviantArt. You know, I've notice it's hard to get a conversation with Alvin. Propably he's busy on working for SMBZ. That's also a reason why I can never know the title of Episode 9. By the way, I want to give him my sprites I created, especially of Yoshi's. How to upload it to him? Maybe on his account he says how to email him, I don't know how much luck you'll get because he probably gets millions of emails, but you can try. If he does use your sprites, I believe he'll include you on the credits including thanks for your sprites. Good luck! Sacorguy79 14:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 ^_^ I guess you're right, thanks! I'll try it then! Oh and just another question, is that true that Wart will appear in Episode 9? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6BL6QvKljo Sacorguy79 23:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I knew it. Well, let's continue. You probably won't have much luck trying to figure out the title. Keep checking his DA page and see if he updates. Read the conversation too, sometime he puts up information there. The title might only be known once the actual episode is released. Sacorguy79 21:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yeah. You're right... Yay! But, um, where are the sprites exactly? Sacorguy79 10:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 On my comments, there are links. They are sprites of Yoshi's. Here, how about I show it here? http://www.megaupload.com/?d=CMJMNKFX If Alvin hasn't download it, can you show it too to make sure he will get it? OK, I myself cannot contact Alvin. Also, those templates, I don't know how to make one of the ones you're talking about. Sacorguy79 20:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 How do you become admin? Future Beetle Yeah? Why? Hi! I saw you on DA! Well done on your message there! I would welcome you, but I would get killed if my family saw me on DA. Same if I got an account there.... Sacorguy79 18:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I highly doubt Mecha Mario will appear in Ep. 9 so don't put that down. Also, we don't know if Eggman will appear so just leave it for a while. Sacorguy79 20:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 What, are you afraid they're stalking us or something? Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! Sacorguy79 22:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Ha Ha! Well, what you could do is write a comment on Alvin's conversation. A big explanation of the Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki. Then, you can tell them their help would be appreciated if they join. Don't forget to create a link to here! Sacorguy79 09:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Just to warn you, there are trolls there. Dun't feed teh trolls... >_> Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! Sacorguy79 19:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 That's what I wrote on your talk page buddy... <_< Yah, you're right... A youtube user named CalDPyromancer pranked alot of fans on youtube. The video says it is Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9, but it isn't smbz ep 9, instead it's just a video of a chubby guy doing a dance without his shirt on. 09:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Code? What do you mean?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 01:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I did, but do you need me to teach you how to change it? Because if so, I can. But not tonight. Let's do it at 2:00 tomorrow (24hr time).Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 01:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC)24hr time is the time in the signature. First of all, *anime fall*. Second of all, what? Third of all, never mind. I can teach. Go to Template:SMBZ Navigation and you can make the changes that you need.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 01:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Simplicity itself. Hi Legend-Tony, I like your idea of helping Alvin on DeviantART, but I'm not on it yet; I'm currently making the Giga forms of Axem Pink (Haven't decided the body), Axem Red (Mecha Sonic's Body) & Axem Green (A Yanmega from the Pokemon games' body) P.S: Do you have any ideas for Axem Pink's body, if you get an idea, post it onto my talk page, I'll allow you to make the Giga Axem Rangers Mk II -SuperYaridovich999 After I complete my Giga Axem Rangers sprites project, I'm going to start a new project featuring Wart, Bowser & possibly Kirby & Meta Knight from the Kirby series, I could be making my own series, featuring the Mario, Sonic & Kirby series, but I couldn't do that alone, I would need ther good spriters like yourself, Sacorguy & Mecha Mario, it would be a spinoff of SMBZ, I also have thought of a name for the series: Super Kirby Dash Main Hero Characters: Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Luigi, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Yoshi, Count Bleck, O' Chunks, Mimi, Nastasia, Mallow, Geno, Shaodw Main Villains: Bowser, Kamek, Kammy, The Koopalings, Mecha Sonic, Smithy, Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich, Giga Axem Rangers, Marx, Dark Matter, Dark Nebula, Koopa Bros., Crystal King, Heavy Lobster Supporting Characters: Princess Peach, E. Gadd, Frankly, Stuffwell, Goombella, Jeff, Hal, Steve, Waddle Dee, Kolarado, King Sammer, Bandana Dee, Whispy Woods, Kracko, Dyna Blade (Whispy & Kracko are loyal to Dedede & Dyan Blade and Kirby are friends) Places: Donut Plains, Halberd, The Factory, Cheep Cheep Ocean, Yoshi's Island, I havent planned anywhere else -SuperYaridovich999 Welcome Back! Great to see you again here, Tony! Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 14:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Welcome Back! Hi again, Tony! I've seen your comments on Dev.art so I knew you were still active online! Hey! Tony. It's me Mecha Mario (I don't wanna waist time logging in). I just got a new fact for the Mecha Mario artical. I asked if he could post the sprites again and this time he awnsered. He said had finnished the Mecha Mario Sprites. Unfortunantly, he's not gonna post them on deviant art until he uses him in smbz. I see...Alright. Thanks for the news. Welcome back Legend-Tony, ive made a Super Kirby Dash Wiki, it is where we are posting the sprites lik Mecha Kirby -SuperYarid Can you check the Super Kirby Dash wiki, I want you to see our amazing sprites just follow the link below http://superkirbydash.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kirby_Dash_Wiki